NXT: It's Your Chance
by DZiggs
Summary: As the title says, it's your chance to be apart of NXT. More info on the inside along with an app. Will you be crowned NXT Champion? Always accepting new OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so since one story will be going on break for a little, I wanted to start another. This one is NXT. This one will be like the old seasons like 1-4, like the ones that were online then an Sy-Fy. I liked those ones a lot better, they were more entertaining! So it's your chance to be apart of NXT to get to the main roster. If you're a female, you will be going onto the next season of my Total Diva's story. If you are a male, I really don't know. Maybe I'll write a story based on you. Whoever wins will be crowned NXT champion.**

**App: **

**Name:**

**Stage Name: **

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Hometown:**

**Gender:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Gimmick:**

**Face or Heel:**

**Hair Color and style:**

**Eye Color and Shape:**

**Skin Color:**

**Nationality:**

**Body Shape:**

**Tattoos, Piercings:**

**Gear*:**

**Formal wear*:**

**Style of Clothing:*:**

**Personality:**

**Wrestling Background and accomplishments:**

**Bio:**

**Favorites Color:**

**Fighting Style high-flyer, brawler, hardcore, etc:**

**Entrance and theme music*:**

**Signatures (Unlimited):**

**Finishers (Up to three and one submission if you want):**

**Your Pro, Top three picks!:**

**Are you in a relationship:**

**Do you want one:**

**With who:**

**Do you have family in the WWE? Who is it?:**

**Reaction to being eliminated:**

**Special Talents (this is strongly suggested to fill out!):**

***include footwear and be specific! Such as colors, are there ruffles, how crispy is it!**

**So that's the app, long, but necessary. Elimination will be every three weeks. I will update once or twice a week. You can vote for who you want to be eliminated, PM only. If I don't get a lot of points then I'll make the decision. Let's get signed up! I think I want about seven OC's. We can do four guys and three girls. If this story is successful then I will make the it bigger so there are more people trying out. **

**Here is mine, she will be taking the number on spot for the girls!**

**App: **

**Name: Paisley Hager**

**Stage Name: Carter **

**Nickname: Baby Swagger, C**

**Age: 23**

**Hometown: Perry, Oklahoma**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 5'3**

**Weight: 122**

**Gimmick: Fan-Favorite **

**Face or Heel: Face**

**Hair Color and style: Dark brown, down her back.**

**Eye Color and Shape: large dark green**

**Skin Color: caramel **

**Nationality: White, Irish, French-Canadian**

**Body Shape: She's short, curvy, D-cups and kinda wide hips**

**Tattoos, Piercings: Tattoo of a cross on the back of her neck, nose and belly button pierced**

**Gear*: Neon Pink short shorts, with a black belt and edging, a pink halter top with black edging and has a white bow on the bust, that stops at the top of the ribs, black knee high socks with a pink CS in the superman symbol black pink wrestling boots with white laces. Knee pads and a cropped Varsity jacket that goes to her ribs in pink and white. Sometimes has American themed gear.**

**Formal wear*: Typical short dresses that, high heels**

**Style of Clothing:*: Jeans and Shorts are preferred. Sneakers, high heels and flats. T-shirts and cutsy tops.**

**Personality: Friendly, Bubbly, Determined, Easily Confused and sassy**

**Bio: She grew up in her older brothers shadow. Everyone expected a lot out of her. She has a Bachelors degree in Business. She has always been a fan of wrestling and she started wrestling when she was eighteen. She looks up to her brother and has an amazing relationship with him.**

**Favorites Color: Pink**

**Fighting Style high-flyer, brawler, hardcore, etc: High-Flyer**

**Signatures (Unlimited): Hanging Figure Four Neck Lock, dropkick, Springboard Moonsault, Lou Thesz Press followed by punches**

**Finishers (Up to three and one submission if you want): Avalanche Shiranui- Carteriac Arrest, when the opponent is seated a Super Kick to the chin, Hats Off, Gory Special followed by a facebuster- Mat attack, Glam Slam Stretch- Midnight Vertigo**

**Entrance and theme*: Theme music: Hello by Karmin, she walks about and waves. She throws up half a heart and then finishes it. She does a round off back handspring back tuck down the ramp. She walks up the steps, wipes her feet off and gets in the ring under the bottom rope. She then stands on the second turnbuckle a hold her arms out parallel to the ground. She flips her body around and sits on the top turnbuckle waiting for the match to start.**

**Your Pro, Top three picks!: Dolph Ziggler**

**Are you in a relationship: Nope**

**Do you want one: Nope**

**With who: N/A**

**Do you have family in the WWE: Yup, my big brother Jack.**

**Reaction to being eliminated: She would let out a sigh, shrug and smile. She would give a little speech on how she was surprised and say what she thought of everyone. She would then proceed to leave the arena, hitting the hands of fans.**

**Special Talents (this is strongly suggested to fill out!): Gymnastics, Magic and little bit of a dance background**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is are our rookies so far:**

**Pro: Dolph Ziggler**

**Rookie:Carter**

* * *

><p><strong>Pro: The Miz w Damien Mizdow**

**Rookie:Tristan Keys**

* * *

><p><strong>Pro: Nikki Bella w Brie Bella**

**Rookie: Leyla Marie**

* * *

><p><strong>Pro: John Cena<strong>

**Rookie: Mike Jones**

* * *

><p><strong>Pro: Jimmy and Jey Uso<strong>

**Rookie: Arielle**

* * *

><p><strong>Pro: Kofi Kingston<strong>

**Rookie: Nico Michaels**

* * *

><p><strong>So we have three guys and three girls. I need two more. One male, one female. I kinda want a male who's rookie is a female and for the female I have no real preference. You can submit more than on OC if you want! I think this is going to be a really interesting season. So, submit or submit again! Hope to see you soon! Okay, so I won't actually see you because this is the internet, I meant it as like we'll met again once I post a new chapter, but then we never met for a first time. Hi, my names DZiggs, that's not my actual name, but... I just completely ruined a cool exit, so I'm going to go before I mess this up anymore. <strong>


	3. Pilot, part one

"Good Evening, everyone and welcome to NXT: It's your chance!" A man with sandy blonde hair said. He wore black slacks, a plaid green button up and a grey blazer. He had on shiny black shoes and a metal gray belt. "I'm your host Kyle Fisher. Over the course of the next few months eight rookies, will compete in a series of challenges and events, with the coaching from their Pro. The winner of the contest will receive a WWE contract on the main roster and a title shot of their choosing." He said. "Now, let's meet the Rookies and Pro's!" He said.

**Here to Show the World**

"Up first we have Dolph Ziggler!" Dolph Ziggler walked out wearing black dress pants, a plain bright blue V-neck and a black blazer. He wore the Intercontential Championship over his black jeans, facing forward. His hair was pulled backed into a ponytail and he held a microphone in his hand.

"As Kyle said, I'm Dolph Ziggler." He said. The Miami crowd cheered. "And my rookie, is something special, she's determined and feisty. She's easy on the eyes, but don't look for too long because she might lay you out flat on your back and not in a good way. Give it up for my rookie, Carter!" His music played again and a young woman walked out. She was pretty short and wore a bright blue one shoulder dress, the same color as Dolph's shirt. It was tight on her body and the sleeve flowed like a wing. She had on black lace pumps with a big bow on the top. Her dark brown hair was curled down and flowed to her waist. Her bright smile never left her face as she waved to the crowd. Her green eyes sparkled under the lights. He held out his arm and she took it. They walked down the ramp and Carter was close enough to high-five the crowd. Dolph held the ropes down for Carter as she climbed the steps and entered the ring. Carter sat on the ropes, letting Dolph move into the ring.

**I Came To Play**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the Miz!" The Miz walked out wearing white pants, a white blazer and a grey shirt. His shoes looked like alligators and he wore his typical sunglasses. With him of course was Damien Mizdow, who wore the same outfit and mimicked everyone of the Miz's movements. The crowd booed as his music died down.

"My rookie..." He started.

"You suck! You suck!" The crowd chanted.

"My rookie is much like myself." He said. " Good looking, stylish, charming and better than all of you. Although, he still has much to learn, he will excel and win this competition. Not really needing an introduction, Tristan Keys!" The Miz said. His music began to play again. A guy with blonde hair styled to the side walked out. His dark brown eyes showed little emotion and he wore a smug look on his face. He was lean and toned, but no where near buff. He wore a tailored stripes Notch lapel solid black suit with a baby blue button up shirt on the inside. He walked towards the Miz, his black loafers making little sound as he moved. The three began walking to the ring. They got in the ring and all held their arms in a Y shape.

**You Can Look, But You Can't Touch**

"Nikki Bella!" Kyle said. Nikki walked out wearing a bright red dress. It dipped down into a v showing cleavage. She had on shiny black Louis Vuitton pumps. Brie walked out next to her wearing a typical Brie outfit, black pants, a red plaid shirt around her waist and her Brie Mode shirt cropped to above her stomach.

"My rookie has attended and successfully graduated from Fearless University and I'm proud to call her my rookie. Brie." She looked at her sister. Brie looked back at her confused. "Could you move out of the way so _my _rookie, Leyla Marie can make an entrance?" Nikki said. Brie stepped to the side and with a woman with a curvy body walked out wearing a tight dressed that matched her black hair. It fell right above the thigh and had the sides cut out. It had sleeves with a slit in them. Her white heels made her look taller than what she was. She flipped her bangs out of her face and her hazel eyes just sang mischievous. She walked down the ramp with Nikki as Brie trailed them. Leyla Marie rolled her eyes as a fan tried to touch her. She moved towards the center of the ramp before climbing the steps to enter the ring with her pro.

**My Time is Now**

"Next we have John Cena!" John Cena ran out from the back.

"Cena Sucks!" Half crowd booed. "Let's go Cena!" The other half cheered.

"That never gets old." He smiled. John wore a suit. It was black with a white shirt underneath and shiny black shoes. "My rookie has that never say die attitude. He will fight until he has no more fight left in him. He reminds me a lot of myself, except I think most everyone will like him. Mike Jones, everybody!" Cena's music continued to play as a black male walked out. He was really muscular and not much shorter than Cena. He wore a red button up, black jeans and black church shoes. His black hair was faded. He hit a fist with Cena and both walked to the ring. His brown, almond shaped eyes were dead set on the ring. The crowd had a mix reaction for him. They walked down to the ring getting in through the middle rope.

**Somebody Call My Momma**

"Naomi!" Naomi walked out in a glittery sliver one sleeved dressed. It clung to her butt. She wore black pumps that made her legs look long.

"My rookie, is sweet, energetic and friendly. You're going to have to really work if you want to knock her down. She has what it takes to be the next WWE Diva, please welcome Arielle!" By far the tallest rookie Diva walked out. She had dark skin and had jet black hair with caramel and butterscotch streaks, that went to her waist. She wore a short gold glittery dress with matching heels. She smiled widely at the crowd. They hooked arms and walked down the ramp. They hit the hands of a couple fans before getting in the ring under the second rope.

**S.O.S**

"Kofi Kingston!" Kofi Kingston ran out and did his signature three booms. He wore a gray suit with a light pink shirt.

"My rookie is wrestling royalty." Kofi said. "Even with that he is down to earth and always has his spirits high and he is here to kick some ass." Kofi said. "Let me here it for Nico Michaels!" The shortest one of the male rookies walked out. He wore a plaid shirt, light blue jeans and brown wrestling boots. On top of his dirty blonde hair sat a pale cowboy hat. He pointed at the crowd with a finger and he smiled. He high-fived Kofi and they walked down to the ring. He high-fived a couple fans as he walked to the ring. They went through the middle ropes and shook hands with a couple of the rookies and pros in the ring.

**Radio**

Zack Ryder walked out wearing his shirt underneath a black blazer. He wore a pair of blue jeans a he had on orange sunglasses.

"Zack Ryder!"

"Woo. Woo. Woo. I'm Zack Ryder and my rookie is the one to beat. She's sexy, tough and ruthless. She will never back down from a challenge and she is going to blow this competition away. Let's here it for Erin Jenkins!" Zack said. A pale skin walked out. She had curly black hair with blue highlights. She wore a short black dress with a gold chain hanging on her neck. Her smile held the evilness she carried. She grabbed Zack's arm and he escorted her down to the ring. She blew a kiss to the crowd. Zack held the ropes down for her as she got in the ring. She walked towards the center and blew another kiss to the crowd.

**Stars in the Night**

Paige walked out. She wore a black dress with studs on it. She placed the microphone to her lips.

"My rookie is determined and he loves to fight. Two qualities that is going to send him straight to the top. Here is my rookie Daniel Stevens." She said. A young man walked out. He had curly brown hair with a little stubble on his face. He smiled widely with his blue eyes. He wore a white shirt and grey dress pants. He was lean and muscular. He walked down the ramp with Paige. Paige rolled her eyes as Daniel hit the hands of as many fans as he could. He slide into the ring under the bottom rope. He held the ropes down for Paige and let her enter before taking his place in line.

**Retaliation**

"Dean Ambrose!" The crowd exploded into cheers as the lunatic fringe paced back and forth on the stage. He wore blue jeans, a black T-shirt and his hoodie.

"See, my rookie..." He started. "She isn't your typical cookie cutter Diva. Yes, she's cute. She's bubbly. But there's something off about her." He said still pacing. "Something that's a little... unstable." He stopped. "Here she is, Martha." His music began to as short woman walked out. She had on black pants, a pink tank top that revealed her belly button and black converse. She walked out and waved. She looked at Dean and started walking down the ramp. Dean followed her. She got in the ring and waved again.

**#Girlbye**

Cameron walked out wearing a two toned dress. It had a maroon skirt with Aztec white and maroon on the bust. It went to mid-thigh. She had on white pumps and her hair fell gracefully down her back.

"To put this simply, my rookie is better than all of yours." Cameron looked at the ring full of rookies. "He's confident, athletic and with me as his pro, he's going to win. Give it up for Rob Kaiser!" She said. Her music played again as a guy in in a grey blazer, a black shirt and dark blue jeans walked out. He held his arm out to Cameron who took it. He grinned as he walked down to the ring. His round blue eyes showed how confident he was as he pulled out his phone. He fixed up his blonde fohawk in the front camera. He and Cameron stopped as they took a picture. They entered the ring.

"And this is our season's rookies and pro's." Kyle said. The camera panned from Rob and Cameron all the way down to Carter and Dolph. "This season we will have two winners. Each of you will team up with the opposite gender. You will then have two pro's. Whoever is the last rookie standing, you and your partner for the season is also admitted to the WWE roster. "We have randomly selected who will be with who. The first team consist of Paige, Daniel Stevens, Zack Ryder and Erin Shelton." They reformed. "Team two we have John Cena, Mike Jones, Naomi and Arielle. Team three is Nikki Bella, Leyla Marie, The Miz and Tristan Keys! Team four we have Cameron, Rob Kaiser, Dolph Ziggler and Carter. And our last team is Kofi Kingston, Nico Michaels, Dean Ambrose and Martha." Everyone rearranged themselves so they stood next to their partner.

"Now if we can." Kyle said. "We will have each rookie introduce themselves. They will tell you a little about themselves and why they are here. And we will start off with Martha." Kyle handed her a microphone.

"My name is Martha, I am twenty-two years old. I've been wrestling since I was eighteen. I trained with my older brother. I am here because I want to be the WWE Diva that changes the division back to what it was. Back to where we were just as good as the guys." Martha said. She spoke clearly and calmly. The crowd cheered.

"Thank you, Martha." Kyle said. "Nico."

"My name is Nico Michaels. I am twenty seven-years old and I've been wrestling for eight years." He said. He was really relaxed as he spoke. "I joined this competition to carry on the Michaels Legacy. And to win a championship." He said.

"Thank you, Nico." Kyle said. "Next up we have Carter."

"What's up, Miami!" She said into the microphone. The crowd cheered back. "My name is Carter. I'm twenty-three and I've been wrestling for five years. I grew up in Perry, Oklahoma and I'm here to become a WWE Diva." She smiled. "But, I'm not becoming a Diva for myself or to change the division. I'm becoming one for all of you. I'm here to show everyone that if you try, that you can get any where you want in life." She said. "Go, Miami!" She yelled.

"Very touching. Rob." Rob was handed the microphone.

"I'm Rob, I'm twenty-five and better than all of you." He said. The crowd booed. "And I'm here to show everyone what a real winner looks like." He handed back the microphone.

"Yay!" Cameron clapped. "Way to go."

"Leyla." Kyle handed her the microphone.

"It's Leyla Marie." She looked at him. "I'm twenty-two years old and this is what I was destined for. I have been dreaming of becoming a WWE Diva longer than any of them have been wrestling. And none of you are about to get in my way." She looked at them. Nikki clapped as Leyla Marie walked back to her spot.

"She has very poor social skills." Carter said to Dolph. He nodded in response.

"Why don't you speak up next time." Leyla Marie said.

"You have poor skills." Carter said a little bit louder. Leyla Marie smiled and looked back to Carter. She pushed Carter's face and Carter moved back some.

"Poor social skills, huh?" She asked. Leyla Marie grinned at the crowd. She held her hands in the air as the crowd booed. She turned back around and was shoved by Carter. Leyla Marie stood back up and got into Carter's face. Nikki grabbed Leyla Marie's arm and pulled her back.

"Please control your rookie." Kyle said. Carter was pulled back by Dolph and she nodded to whatever he was telling her. Leyla Marie fixed her hair.

_Fade to commercial_

"And we're back." Kyle said. "Let's finish these introductions."

Tristan smirked as he walked up. "My name is Tristan Keys. T.K for short. I'm twenty-four years old. And I am the greatest rookie in this competition. Wrestling is just my life, so why not continue the dream I get to live everyday." He shrugged. The crowd had a mixed reaction for T.K.

"Thank you, T.K. Arielle." Kyle handed her the microphone.

"My name is Arielle, I'm twenty-eight." She said into the microphone. She looked down at the ground. "I was inspired by my sister to join this competition." She said. She handed the microphone back to Kyle. The audience didn't have much of reaction to Arielle.

"That's all?" Kyle asked. She nodded. "Alright, we have Mike Jones."

"My name is Mike Jones. You all will know me as Mike. I am twenty-nine years old and I have busted my ass to get here." He said. "I joined this competition to show everyone what I got." He handed it back. The crowd had the same mixed reaction they had when they came out.

"Next up we have Erin Shelton!" Erin stepped forward and grinned.

"I'm Erin. I'm twenty-three and I'm here to win." She said. "I love wrestling and I'm here to continue on my dream." She said. She started to hand back the mic. "And I hate all of you." She looked at the other rookies.

"Thank you, Erin." Kyle took the mic from her. "And last, but not least we have Daniel Stevens."

"Yo." He said. "I'm Daniel. Danny, Dan, The Canadian Daredevil. And I'm here to bring excitement to the wrestling world. And I get to be on TV, so that's pretty cool too." He shrugged.

"There are our contestants, up next will be our first rookie challenge!" Kyle said.

_Fade to commercial break_

* * *

><p><strong>How'd I do? Review that. I think the first competition is going to be a talent portion. Or maybe dance. I don't know. If you have not already put a special talent down on your app, please get to it soon or I will be creating one for you! Que evil laughter, lightning and fire. The next chapter will finish out the episode and I should have that up soon. I added to more spots on this season. I changed a few things and will continue you to do so, just a warning. Remember to review. Who's your favorite rookie so far, besides your own?<strong>


End file.
